Three Unlikeable Girls?
by Unwrittten-Scrolls
Summary: Draco Malfoy encounters three girls at Hogwarts who are in his words attractive but not likeable. Fiction is added but canon is still dominant.  Just read and review!


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of Harry Potter or it's characters. All belong to J.K. Rowling The story plot was developed by me.**

**Author's Note: I realized that Draco Malfoy never really had a love life when watching Half Blood Prince, Whilst everyone was snogging, he was balling his eyes out. Just to make him happier, here Mr. Malfoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Unlikeable girls?<strong>

Draco Malfoy never really liked her. In fact he hated her. It was common sense to be obvious of pale boy's insight on a woman's character, who sported the pointed face. He hated girls. That form of emotion was _always_. Why would anyone be "in love" . What is love. A myth, nothing but a myth. _Attraction_ can be valid though. Ofcourse he is human. There is nothing wrong with a sense of attraction. Consequently, you can be _attracted_ to a girl but not _like_ her. Simple as that.

There were three girls in his years at Hogwarts where he grew a deep sense of "attraction" to. Yet not like. Never like, or maybe.

The first was Pansy Parkinson. How unbelievable. It can be believable to the onlookers' eye. "Why?", one may ask. First of all the girl was an absolute female dog. Pug he preferred, but Malfoy men have their manners. He too was an annoying pain in the arse. However to the malicious Slytherins, he was Salazar Slytherin himself, perfect in any form of imagery. This was where the comparison came. They were both incredible, superb leaders in their houses. They can make the first years cry by just a simple glare, and have the most heart wrenching, disgusting insults escape their lips. They were the perfect Slytherins. Yet, the boy wasn't attracted to her at first. She was just a thorn in his path. Pricking him painfully each day, each hour, each minute, each second of the years that kept him at that dreaded Hogwarts. Each wink from her dark eyes caused him a taste of bile, a flirtatious quote escaping her hard lips was an equal to the stench of the great oaf Hagrid's beard, and an insane desperate giggle to attach itself to his witty comments, made him experience horrific memories of Bellatrix breathing down the Dark Lord's neck . How incredible it was that the simple reactions from Pansy, gave him great similarities to the Dark Lord. That was one of the reasons he was attracted to her, the comparison to a great wizard not a bloody ferret. The other was because he knew he must be attractive. Even if she was utterly disgusting, she served some form of attraction.

The second was Hermione Granger also known as the Mudblood. He was always attracted to her, but he never knew it since Third Year. Of course that was when he encountered adolescence, the time of the hormone rampage and the slap across the cheek. He had to admit though she was physically attractive, and as well mentally. For physical attraction, he couldn't deny himself. He wanted to deny himself, so no wonder he scorned the girl of her wild hair, and over-sized incisors. His name was Draco Malfoy, and Draco would always depend on the negativity. Yet thoughts of her beauty still came to him. Don't get young Draco wrong, he did not always rely on physical appearances which was for pathetic boys, like Weasel. He was quite attracted to her intelligence, the everlasting and nonstop knowledge her brain retains. He envies her for it. The attraction itself stemmed from envy, not admiration. He wants her for it. Yet, he hates her. She is a mudblood, a complete stain to the society of wizards. She is an insufferable know it all. She is too arrogant for her own good, and wastes herself to Potter and Weasley. How stupid of her. She is haughty, and prude. She is a Griffindor, a Slytherin's worst enemy. She is a challenge, a difficult one. He hates challenges, because she is she one who keeps him second, and Slytherins rely on ambition- the easy way out. Then again Draco Malfoy is attracted to negativity, isn't he?

The final and last one was Astoria Greengrass. His detour. He never did notice her unlike Parkinson and Granger, both troublesome pests, yet held divine qualities. Draco is attracted to trouble, yet Astoria Greengrass is not, but the complete opposite. Hence, it cannot be attraction that pulls him to Greengrass, but like? Does he like Astoria Greengrass? Maybe. Astoria was different. She was two years beneath him, but then again had the intelligence of Hermione Granger, and the cruel stroke of Pansy Parkinson. He immediately likes her. She is quiet, while he is loud and boastful. Her dark hair billowing around her in curls, and her eyes the colour of ocean mist, sends him in a frenzy. So he talks to her. It starts with a distasteful witty comment about a Hufflepuff. She looks at him, eyes fill with mystery, lips red like a rose. She is beautiful. She replies back with a witty comment with all forms of sarcasm and disgust, this time about the boy in front of her. A smile tugs at his lip. He knows for sure he likes her. When he is about to reply, she leaves carrying the History of Magic along with her. He again sees her in the passageway conversing with a fellow Slytherin. A Griffindor, walks by and Astoria sniggers. The enemy was a fairly obese girl, whilst Astoria petite. He knows for sure she arrogant,cruel, and vain. She is just like his mother.l That he likes. Yet he wants to_ play a game_ with her. He taunts her in the hallways earning him cold glares a parody of daggers. He corners her in secluded passageways, playfully whispering something in her ear, and twisting her royal locks in his pale thin finger. This earns him a shove and rather a few obscenities. Feisty. He laughs and think he has broken her character that channels a greater superiority than himself. However two can play at that game. He finds her snogging Blaise Zabani, his best friend. He finds her in appetizing_ uncomfortable_ appearances specifically when he is in complete stress under the Dark Lord, but she just wants to mock how weak he is. He starts to hate her. The time came however when she saw it, the mark. She doesn't run away, laugh, nor ponder. She stares and understand. Then she walks away just after squeezing his arm. He hates her still, but then grows something more which he doesn't understand. Love. They talk for a few minutes each day, mainly about the weather. Mostly it is dreary and dark, as if Mother Nature is making a clone of Draco Malfoy. Don't worry the topics expand each day. Summer came, and the Dark lord's task is complete yet he, Draco had failed. The days are spent thinking about Astoria Greengrass in Malfoy Manor, but they are not powerful enough to extinguish the aroma of death. He needs her. He returns to Hogwarts, and the battle has began. She is on Potter's side and has escaped to fight. He is in limbo. Yet she is with him always. The Kiss proves that. He knows he is going to die and there is no time in wasting. He kisses her, one so intense, her only words are "Okay" . She understands him, and that is why to this day she is known as Mrs. Malfoy.

Attraction is hard, like is difficult, and love is a Cruciatus curse in the life of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love comments even from guests of ! The story is over by the way. You also have no permission to take this story line as well.<br>**

**COMMENT, AND ADD! I know this was stupid... The grammar and spelling was bad because everything was rush and I was lazy to read over  
><strong>


End file.
